


Cabin Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Father-Daughter Relationship, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil celebrate Christmas with 2 year old Daisy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Christmas

This year Clint and Phil had decided to celebrate Christmas away from the hustle bustle of the city. So they had gone to Phil's family cabin. It was in a secluded area with some other cabins.

Daisy had been excited to go out of the city and explore. Well as much as a 2 year old could.

They had decorated the tree and exchanged gifts. Clint had dressed up as Santa and surprised Daisy.

Phil had sat on the porch looking at Clint and Daisy play in the snow.

They had built a snowman. Daisy was too young for snowball fights.

It was nice top be away from the daily life in the city.

They had made a Christmas wishes.

They had gone to the lake which was frozen and Clint had ice-skated with Daisy in his arms.

Both dads had kissed under the mistletoe several times to amuse the their daughter.

They had a wonderful Christmas.


End file.
